Return to Lyoko
by rockinpsycho
Summary: The past is found out and now everyone is wondering how to save Xana and Aelita but does Koji have a plan. Rated Pg-13 for gore, cussing. Parings JA, Od? YU OcOc
1. Ulrich's sister and a new character

Ok the title may be strange at first but hopefully it won't take you that long to figure out what it means. Anyways Ulrich's older sister Rose returns and trouble seems to have followed her. Xana is attacking almost more often than normal and Ulrich and the gang is wondering if maybe his sister is XANA. But when Aelita sees Rose she will start to remember things that she had forgotten long ago. Well that's the gist of it at least  
  
I don't own Code Lyoko or anything in it but I do own Rose and this plot (well at least I think I do)  
  
Return to Lyoko Ch. 1 Ulrich's sister and a new character  
  
Yume walked to school and soon met up with Ulrich, Jeremy and Odd. "Hey guys," she greeted as she walked up. "Hey Yume," Odd greeted back. Jeremy nodded and continued to think while Ulrich stared at the ground. "Ulrich is something wrong," Yume asked. "No it's nothing," Ulrich lied. "Hey Ulrich," a girl's voice shouted. He looked up and there in front of him was a 18 year old girl with light blue hair and green eyes with fangs. She had a hat over her head and she wore all black and had a red watch on. "Hey Rose," Ulrich greeted. "You know little bro you should have introduced me to your girlfriend," Rose teased. Ulrich blushed and Yume did at the same time. "Why do you have blue hair and a hat on now," Ulrich asked. "Hey blue is my natural color hair those others colors were just wigs and the hat I like wearing it," Rose answered. "Wait you have natural blue hair what about Ulrich," Jeremy asked. "I was adopted and I came here because I found something out so I need to be here besides I've missed my brother here," Rose laughed. "You are Ulrich's sister eh," Odd said as he looked at her, "He has told me so much about you." "I bet they probably aren't good things either," Rose laughed. Odd laughed with her and Rose felt the earth shake under her feet just as everyone else did. There was a crack going through the ground and the Earth opened up right beneath Rose's feet. Rose fell through but grabbed on the edge as she was trying to hang on. "It can't be him can it," she questioned. She flipped herself up and said, "I have to go do something see you later." She ran off quickly while Jeremy and the others figured it was Xana so they took off to the factory.  
  
They all reached the factory and Jeremy quickly sent them into Lyoko where Aelita was. They ran towards the activated tower and almost reached it except there was crabs, blocks and hornets all around. There was 6 crabs, 9 blocks and 8 hornets so everyone knew they had their work cut out for them. Ulrich ran at a block and dodged it's fires before splitting up into three. All three of them got at least one block but the other blocks shot two of him. "Oh shit," he shouted and turned around running away so he could at least distract. All 6 of the blocks fired at him but they didn't hit him. "What the," he asked as he turned around. There standing in front of him was someone in a dark cloak. "You ok," a girl's voice asked. "Yeah I'm fine," he replied. "Want to get them together," She asked. "Who are you," Ulrich asked. "Call me Slayer," the girl replied. "Separate," she shouted and not only did she split into three but everyone except Aelita did. They had a better advantage and the Odds managed to get all of the hornets while the three Yumes got the by hitting them with their fans two at a time. "I didn't think that trick would work," she said. The Ulricks and the Slayers were fast and defeated the blocks with little trouble. "Go on Aelita," Odd said and Aelita nodded as she went into the tower. "Well good bye for now," Slayer told them and walked away disappearing as she walked from them. "How can a character do that," Ulrich asked. "I can't tell you I don't have any information on Slayer," Jeremy answered. "Maybe she is a servant of Xana," Yume suggested. Aelita soon finished after that and Jeremy said, "Return to the past now."  
  
Rose was walking through the halls of school and saw Ulrich. "Hey Ulrich," she shouted as she ran up to him. Ulrich looked up and greeted, "Hey Rose." "How's my favorite little bro," Rose asked. "Just fine," Ulrich replied. "Hey who is this girl is she your girlfriend," Rose teased. Yume and Ulrich blushed while Odd and Jeremy laughed. "Well this is Yume," Ulrich introduced. "How are you," Yume asked. "I'm fine thanks well I have to go do something see you guys later," Rose told them and ran off. "That was strange," Jeremy observed. "What do you mean," Ulrich asked. "She didn't say the exact same thing she said yesterday," Jeremy answered. "You don't think," Yume asked. "No damn it my sister does not work for XANA," Ulrich growled. "It's ok I bet you that happens sometimes," Odd said. "Maybe it does," Jeremy concluded.  
  
Rose walked into the principal's office and said, "I am here to ask where am I suppose to go for gym teacher's assistant I am Rose Crest." "Yes Ms. Crest it's right down the hall at the end where you will find Jim our gym teacher but may I ask you say you are related to Ulrich but you don't look anything like him and you have a different last name," The principal questioned. "I am adopted but I still consider myself to be related to him," Rose simply stated and walked out. She already had her dorm room because she didn't have a place to live. She walked down to the end of the hall and found Jim there. "You must be Rose ok follow me you have the girls this period while I have the boys so I am just heading that way let's go," he stated and walked towards the gym. Rose followed him and they soon reached the gym where the young girls were. "So let me guess I let them do a couple of laps then give them something to do," Rose questioned. "That's basically it now let's go up and introduce you to them," Jim told her. She walked with him and all the girls stood at attention. "Whoa you made it like an army," Rose laughed. "Yes I have been in the army and I am also a black belt at karate," Jim boasted. "Well I hate to brag but I am also a black belt in karate," Rose laughed. "Anyways let's go introduce yourself," Jim told her. Rose nodded and said, "Hi everyone the name's Rose and I will be your Gym teacher now I want you like this every morning when you get in here because that's how we do exercises and then after exercises I will pick out a game that everyone will play and then on Fridays if you have been good it's a free day you got that," Rose explained. "Yes Ma'm," the girls said. "Ok no yes Ma'm no Ma'm stuff simply say yes or no I don't think that girls at your age should have to be that strict," Rose stated. The girls nodded and Rose smiled. "Good now first thing first have you guys stretched by exercises," Rose asked. They nodded and Rose put her hands together before saying, "Now we will play my favorite game soccer." The girls cheered and Rose laughed and took them to the field.  
  
Rose watched the girls played Soccer and let every class play it until she got to the girls that play the sports for their school. She spotted Yume and she sighed. "Ok well since your season right now is volleyball we will play volleyball," Rose said, "Get into groups of 6 and we shall start." The girls did what they were told and Rose put them in order for playing. "Ok now here we go these are the rules one mistake your team gets off so you better do a good job," Rose explained. She sat there and watched them play. When one of them would make a mistake she would explain to them calmly what they did wrong and they would let them go off before she would sit back down. After about 30 minutes she stopped them. "Ok enough volleyball what does everyone want to play," Rose asked. "Dodge ball," some of the girls shouted while others shouted, "Change and leave this place." "Sorry can't do that so we play dodge ball now I will divide you," Rose laughed. Rose took down the net and looked back to see that a girl raised her hand and Rose picked her. "Yes Ms," Rose asked. "Umm I am not allowed to play dodge ball," the girl told her. "Well tell me what's your name," Rose asked. "Sissy," the girl answered. "Well Sissy I will let you sit out this time but you need to get yourself a note from either the principal or your parents to tell me that you can't play this sport," Rose sighed, "But no one else do that you will play this time but if your parents really don't want you to play dodge ball then you can get a note from them. Besides I get a chance to play now." Rose split the girls into half and want onto the team that had less. She grabbed the balls from the back and noticed they were soft balls that were like sponges. "That shouldn't hurt them too bad," she thought. "Hey Sissy since you aren't playing I want you to do a job for me," Rose shouted. "What," Sissy questioned. "All you have to do is when I blow my whistle pour the balls out in the middle ok," Rose told her. Sissy nodded and grabbed the bag from Rose. Rose got back with her team and blew the whistle. Sissy poured the balls out and backed away while both teams ran up to get them. Rose got one and pegged a girl who walked off. All the girls were having fun throwing the balls back and forth that they almost didn't want the game to stop. Rose was laughing a lot and she would dodge the balls just barely. In the end the other team won because Rose heard Jim shout her name and looked away. She walked up to Jim who was standing there with an angry look on his face. "Yes Jim," Rose asked. "What are you doing these girls are suppose to be practicing volleyball," Jim shouted. "Look Jim they did practice but I wanted to let them have fun since they didn't get to play soccer like my other classes besides they are getting better," Rose explained. "I don't care tomorrow you better have them practicing all period," Jim shouted. Rose simply nodded and walked back into the gym. "Man you got your butt chewed out huh Coach," a girl asked. "Hey no big deal I just got to make sure you girls practice now go change," Rose simply replied with a smile on her face. Rose picked up the balls and fixed the net quickly  
  
Yume walked out of the locker room to see the principal talking to Rose. "Rose I think your way of not making them do it everyday all the time is brilliant how did you come up with that," The principal asked. "I just think that is fun and since my smaller classes get a free day on Friday I am thinking about making those days where the older girls play scrimmages and have different people start so I can get a feel for who is good with who," Rose told him. "I like that idea and I will tell Jim that you can coach the girls how you want but next time if you have an idea run it by me because I might've not liked this idea you were lucky," the principal informed her. Yume pretended to just have walked in as the principal was leaving. "You were listening the whole time weren't you," Rose asked when she saw Yume. "I am not sure but I was listening," Yume replied. "Well school will be over soon so that won't be so bad," Rose said. "True I can go home," Yume agreed. "Hey can you tell me where the nearest mall is I need some new things really quickly," Rose asked. "Yeah it's about 4 miles from the school," Yume answered. "Good," Rose stated. The bell rang and Rose immediately left walking towards the mall. "Ok so I have to meet him here to discuss how to free her," Rose thought as she reached the mall. She found who she was looking for and sat down next to him on the bench. "Hi," she said. "Hey it's the almighty Rose," he laughed. "I am not in the mood for jokes," Rose sighed. "Ok you have to defeat him to free her and to return yourself to normal," he told her. "Thanks well see you tomorrow maybe you should meet me at the place don't forget about your watch," she told him.  
  
Ok it's kind of short I know but here are some questions that seem so easy to answer.  
  
Who is the guy?  
  
What is he talking about and what is he connection to Rose?  
  
What are so special about the watches?  
  
Who is Slayer?  
  
These and others might be answered next time… If you can answer them though I'll give you a cookie.  
  
Cya  
  
Bloody Rose demon AKA Slayer 


	2. Reliving the past

Ok I will answer some of these questions this chapter but I need two more char. A boy and a girl just cause and if the girl I chose wants to pair with Odd then tell me. The first boy and the first girl to review and telling me their char. will get it. I need Name, Normal looks and Char. for Lyoko, weapon for Lyoko, and Personality. Don't worry about ages I already have ages in my head for what I want them. Well here is the next chapter.  
  
I don't own Code Lyoko or anything in it but I own Rose  
  
"" talking  
  
() my comments  
  
Reliving the past  
  
Rose got up early that morning and took a shower to get ready for the day. She walked around the school just to look at it while only some of the kids were up. She had on a red shirt and baggy blue jeans (not much of a role model teacher) with a black cap on her head. "Ok tonight after school is over go to the place," she whispered to herself. She walked to the cafeteria and got some breakfast from there before heading over to the gym. "What game shall they play today," Rose questioned as she looked through everything they had. "Since I have no ideas I will just let them play tag besides I would like to play actually," She told herself as she closed the door to the storage room. So that's what all her classes played that day was Tag and the last period of the day they practiced volleyball the whole period but at the end they did scrimmages.  
  
The bell rang and Rose walked through the halls fixing to leave the school but was stopped Ulrich. "Hey Rose," he shouted. Rose stopped and turned around. "What's up," she greeted. "You know there is a dance coming up in about a week right," Ulrich asked. "No I didn't is there something wrong," Rose asked. "Well you have to go and you can bring a friend or you can bring Jim," Ulrich joked. "I think I will consider the friend but is there someone you want to ask out," Rose asked. "Yeah but I am not sure if I should our relationship has gone up and down so much I am not sure if I should," Ulrich questioned. "Listen to me you go and ask Yume to the dance I am sure she would say yes," Rose told him. "How did you know," Ulrich asked. "I am very observant and you guys are really obvious," Rose laughed, "Well see you later little bro."  
  
Rose walked to the park and sat on a bench near the lake but unknown to her the Lyoko gang was watching her because Ulrich had followed her there before calling them. "Where is she," she sighed. The guy from yesterday appeared and she smiled when she saw him. He had spiky black hair, green eyes, and what kind of looked like fangs from his smile. He was wearing all black and had on black cap. "Well took you long enough," Rose laughed. "Well my dear I got held up at my job thank you," he answered. "Koji stop that you know how I hate being called my dear," Rose told him. "Want to go train in the world," Koji asked. "Sure but can you stand up against me," Rose asked. "That's not hard," Koji teased. "Oh that's harsh," Rose laughed. They both stood up and typed something on their and watched while Rose said, "Let's go." They both disappeared before the gang's very eyes.  
  
"What just happened," Ulrich asked. "It seems that your sister can go into a different world by using her watch," Jeremy told him. "I know that shit maybe she is XANA but what about that other guy with her," Ulrich asked. "Maybe he is XANA and your sister is Slayer because that was a girl talking when she fought with us," Yume pointed out. "Yeah but then why are they friends," Odd asked. "Maybe they don't know about Lyoko," Ulrich said. "Ulrich please your damn sister could be XANA or work for him and you are trying to protect her," Jeremy shouted. "Look Jeremy my sister took care of me when we were younger and when she disappeared I was sent here," Ulrich yelled back at him. "You two stop fighting," Yume ordered. "Yume is right maybe we can go check to see if they are on Lyoko," Odd suggested. "Good point," Jeremy shouted.  
  
Rose appeared virtualized on the screen and landed on her feet while unsheathing her sword waiting for Koji. Her light blue hair was pulled back and she looked like she did in real life. She had on a red kimono that hid her real battle outfit with a bow and quiver on her back. He landed just a few minutes afterwards with his power staff ready. Koji looked like he did in real life and he wore a black gi. They were fixing to fight when the ground started to shake furiously. Rose and Koji both fell down and Rose grunted, "I am guessing our old friend is not happy to see us." Rose stood up and held her self up but stabbing the ground and leaning on her sword. Koji forced himself up using his staff for balance. "Maybe we should let him come to us," Koji suggested. "Nope let's go," Rose said. She started running as her kimono turned into a red armor that was light and covered her hold body except her head and hands. Koji ran after her and they saw monster that they had fought before.  
  
"Come on you damn computer work," Jeremy shouted. An error sign kept popping up on the screen and Jeremy was working hard to fix it. "Maybe Xana did this," Odd suggested. "I bet he did," Jeremy grumbled. "Come on Jeremy keep trying to figure it out," Ulrich said. "Yeah you are the only one who can do it," Yume said. "Ok," Jeremy said and started to work very hard on the problem. Jeremy started to check everything and found that it was ok. "Maybe if I typed in something it would break it," Jeremy thought out loud. "Go for it we will be going to the scanners," Yume told him and the three went down to the scanners while Jeremy started by typing in Rose. It didn't work so then he typed in Koji. "Error would you like a hint," a sign popped up on the screen. Jeremy clicked yes and it said, "A-E-L." "That is the first three letters of Aelita," Jeremy immediately figured out (because he is obsessed). He typed it in and it connected. Yume, Odd and Ulrich heard Jeremy over the P.A. system so they got in the scanners. "Scanner Yume, scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd. Transfer Yume, transfer Ulrich, transfer. Virtualization," Jeremy stated. They all landed near the spot that Koji and Rose were fighting against the monster.  
  
"They broke the code," Rose stated, "Appearance change." She turned into Slayer and had a cloak covering her like last time. "Appearance change," Koji said and he turned into a werewolf. "Let's get him now Wolf," Slayer shouted. They ran at the monster that looked like a red dragon but he didn't shoot out fire oh no he shout out viruses and he was about as tall as a tower. "This big guy looks hungry eh you two," a guy shouted from on top of the dragon. "XANA come down and fight," Slayer shouted. "Why should I don't you remember I am your friend now Draco shoot her with the special virus I gave you," he ordered. The dragon shot out a black laser and hit Slayer before she could move causing her to fall on all fours. She started seeing images from before she left Ulrich.  
  
"Hey Xana it looks like Red's on the loose again we need to get him," Rose said. "Yeah we will win won't we Aelita," Xana boasted. "I am sure we will," Aelita agreed. "Well get in there and I will scan you," Koji told them. "Come on you two get a move on," Rose shouted to two figures that hurried. "Ok Rose they will meet you there," Koji told her. Rose nodded and pushed some buttons on her watch before saying, "let's go." She disappeared while the other four went to the scanners. "Ok Red this is the final battle," she shouted. "No it isn't Rose meet my new monster Draco," A man shouted as a red dragon appeared. "Rose we are here and Koji is on his way," Xana shouted as he ran up to join her. Rose smiled and as the rest came up to fight. Red just smiled as Koji appeared. "It looks like I have got you all," Red cackled. "What we have you," Aelita shouted with her bow and arrows ready. "You fools I will show you true power your weak weapons won't work against Draco," Red told them. "You are just afraid to fight," Rose shouted. "Oh really now Draco get them," Red ordered. Draco shot them all with a virus laser but his were blue and it affected them kind of differently. They all dematerialized except Aelita and Xana. "I think I will make you two my slaves," Red laughed. Aelita got up and ran but she dropped her bow and arrows so she only had her abilities then.  
  
Koji and Rose appeared back where they transferred and looked at each other. "YOU GOT DOG EARS AND FANGS," They shouted at each other. The other two came from the scanners and nothing seemed to have happened to them. "Shit he got Aelita and Xana," Rose growled. "There is nothing you can do about it," the girl figure told her. "I thought I could," Rose shouted and the boy figure tried to calm her down. "It will be alright we will get them but you might want to make those watches again so that we can't be detected but we can detect them," Koji suggested. "Ok but you have to stay and help me tonight at my house," Rose agreed.  
  
"Slayer watch out," Wolf shouted. "No I failed Xana and Aelita long ago but I will make up for it," Slayer thought. She stood up and blocked the attack with her sword. "No you don't," she shouted and knocked the energy back at him. It hit the dragon square on the neck. "Let's get him before he gets us," Wolf shouted. "Alright let's get them," Slayer agreed. "Let us help then," Ulrich said as he came running up with Odd and Yume. "You guys ready to fight this guy but make sure you don't get hit by the beams they are viruses," Slayer explained. "We will help just tell us what to do," Odd said. "Attack what else but get up close because that's the best way to get him," Wolf explained. Slayer and Wolf ran up and Slayer climbed up to the top of the dragon. "No Xana fight me," Slayer growled holding out her sword. "Let's go then," Xana laughed as he unsheathed a black katana. Slayer and Xana went into a fight but this wasn't the first time Slayer remembered the first time. She was ashamed of that first fight and she tried to block it from her mind but it haunted her some nights but she didn't want to think of it not now.  
  
Yume, Odd and Ulrich had started to help Wolf fight the dragon while Rose fought Xana. They were chipping away its life points slowly and it kept trying to hit them but since they were behind it the dragon had trouble. Ulrich separated into three of him to help it go faster. "Slayer hit the target now," Wolf shouted up to Slayer. Slayer nodded and pushed off Xana before she stabbed the Xana sign causing Draco to roar out in pain as it blew up. Slayer fell to the ground and landed on her feet while Xana floated in the air. "Fight me now," she shouted. "No way you will have to wait," Xana cackled. He disappeared and Slayer shook her head before walking over to them. "Thank you friends," she said to them as she bowed. "Who is this," Ulrich asked pointing to Wolf. "Why didn't you ask me before the name is Wolf nice to meet you," he introduced as he walked to Slayer's side. "Well we have to go," Slayer stated and her and Wolf walked away and disappeared like she did last time. "Well it seems we can trust them she actually went up against Xana herself," Ulrich said. "I agree now time to return," Yume said.  
  
Jeremy watched the battle and was amazed at the monster Xana came up with this time. "Return to Earth," Jeremy said as he pressed some keys and the group returned to the factory. "Well Slayer is a very weird one she keeps that cloak on and Wolf is just a werewolf so what do you make of them," Yume asked. "We can trust them but I think they may be Rose and Koji," Jeremy explained his theory. "Now I don't doubt that it seems that they are good with each other like partners and Koji and Rose seem like they get along," Odd stated. "Maybe I bet they might be maybe I will ask her tomorrow after Gym," Yume suggested. "Try it," Ulrich agreed. They all started to walk out of the factory and Ulrich stopped Yume at the entrance. "Yume would you like to go to the dance with me," Ulrich asked while blushing. "Yes Ulrich of course why wouldn't I," Yume questioned. "I don't know oh thank you Yume," Ulrich cheered right before he kissed her on the lips and ran up to catch up with the guys. Yume was left standing there wondering if she was dreaming. She pinched herself and thought, "This is so great I get a date with Ulrich." She immediately ran home and was very happy.  
  
Rose and Koji reappeared in the park and sat on the bench for a while. "Umm Koji there is something I would like to ask you," Rose stammered nervously. "Yeah what is it," Koji asked. "Well supposedly at the school I teach there is going to be a dance would you like to go," Rose questioned blushing. "Umm sure," Koji answered blushing also. "Thank you well I got to go now call me when you get a hold of the other two," Rose said. She walked away and Koji did also both contemplating on what was going to happen between then and the dance. They knew Xana wouldn't rest once he came out of hiding after all Red did take over his mind and is messing with his head right now.  
  
Rose walked in just to see the three boys come up from the factory and she knew that was them. "Well what are you three doing out it's almost time to get back to your dorms let's go," she greeted them. "Oh hey Sis," Ulrich laughed. "Come on you three get to your dorms quickly," Rose ordered. Rose went to her dorm and fell asleep on the bed quickly not aware of the plan made by the others.  
  
The next day was like any other day and Rose played some other game with the kids and let the girls do scrimmages for volleyball. At the end of the period Yume, Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy came up to Rose. "Hey Rose do you know anything about Lyoko and is your nickname Slayer," Yume asked. "What and yeah I have the nickname Slayer but that's just cause I am good fighter," Rose lied. "Oh ok well we were just wondering since you disappeared last night," Ulrich explained. "You followed me," Rose shouted. "Yeah we wanted to see what you were up to," Odd confessed. "Look I will explain that all in due time but for now I think you should be preparing for the trials ahead," Rose warned them with a serious tone to her voice. "What do you mean," Jeremy asked. "Let's just say I have some bad friends that would like to hurt people I am close to," Rose answered. They all nodded and walked away defeated. "Well I guess its back to square one Rose can't be Xana and she isn't Slayer," Ulrich said.  
  
Rose immediately went to her room and started to train with her sword. She was getting better at and she could do it real easy in real life just like she could do in Lyoko. She did this for about an hour until there came a knock at her door. She was sweating really badly as she put her sword up and answered it. There standing there was Yume and Rose asked, "What is it?" "I wanted to know do you think I should go to the dance with Ulrich I mean you know him better than I do," Yume questioned. "Who do you think gave him the advice to ask you," Rose laughed. "You told him to," Yume said. "Yeah I mean come on it's obvious you both like each other I can even tell that but then again I am very observant," Rose explained. "Ok umm would you like to come and hang out with us," Yume invited. "I guess I mean I have nothing better to do," Rose stated. She walked with Yume down the hall while Yume told her a little bit about herself. "Right well what about you," Yume asked. "Me well let's see I was abandoned as a kid and when Ulrich's parents adopted me Ulrich was one and I was 5. Ulrich and I would play soccer against each other. I always looked out for Ulrich and a little before he came to this school I disappeared but I would rather not talk about that part and I came back to find him. I wanted to bring him with me somewhere else but he has too many good friends I am not going to do that to him," Rose retold some of it. "I am glad," Yume sighed. Rose shook her head as they reached Jeremy's dorm room. Yume knocked on the door and Jeremy answered it. "Come on in you two," Jeremy invited and moved aside. Rose walked in before Yume and sat at Jeremy's computer before asking, "Can I see something on this?" "Yeah sure," Jeremy stated. Rose started the Lyoko program and started to type stuff in. Odd was watching her closely as she typed fast on the keyboards. She slowly stopped and pressed enter before sitting back and watched the screen. Rose was messing with their characters by raising their stats and abilities unknown to them. She pressed enter again and got off the program before going on the internet and looking at her site. She had a hit and investigated it. "You will never defeat me even though you are the legendary Slayer herself I will kill you and I will gain the title of best fighter in the world," it read. "Well it seems he hasn't given up," Rose thought, "Xana knows I was the one who would always defeat the most monsters and he was jealous but the way he is now is Red's fault they must not meet him it would be too risky," she thought.  
  
She got off of it and said, "Thanks I really needed to look at that." "Well that's cool Rose but umm what exactly were you doing on it," Jeremy asked. "Looking at web sites why," Rose asked. "You typed pretty fast for just looking at websites," Jeremy stated. "Chat sites sorry my bad I was looking for someone but he seems to not have been on," Rose simply stated. "Ok that's cool so are you going to the dance and who are you inviting I mean it is a karaoke dance so people get to sing," Jeremy stated. "What the no way am I singing maybe you should try but I am bringing a friend and it's the one I was with," Rose answered. "Well I got a person asking me to the dance but too bad I am already taking someone," Ulrich laughed. "Well maybe you should take both and try to see if you can actually keep them from knowing you took the other wait better not if they are rivals they would try to put it in the other's face and you would be found out," Rose suggested. "If I did that Yume would kill me and maybe Sissy would also," Ulrich gulped. "Nope can't deny that what about you Odd who are you taking to the dance," Rose asked. "My friend Sam," Odd answered. "Ok just wondering," Rose sighed as she became silent. "Something on your mind," Yume asked. "Yeah it's my friends two of them have disappeared I am hoping them are ok," Rose stated. "Really now and what could be the problem with them," Jeremy asked. "Nothing it's just they have separated from Koji and I," Rose sighed, "When you guys grow up one piece of advice Never drift apart you might end up alone." She got up and walked to her dorm. She sat on her bed and started to practice with her sword again. "Come on I have to get faster I will end up having to protect the school from attacks just in case Xana does an animal attack. That reminds me I better go try to find his location," Rose growled. She put her sword down and pushed the buttons on her watch before saying, "Let's go." She disappeared from her room.  
  
Rose reappeared in Lyoko in her kimono and walked around the mountain region. She searched the mountain area hard and came up with nothing but she did run into a few hornets here and there. Rose decided that Xana was just biding his time and decided to go back. She pushed some buttons on her watch before disappearing but unknown to her a certain pink haired girl was watching her from a tower. "Who is she and why do I recognize her," Aelita wondered.  
  
Well there is chapter 2 I hope you like and hope you continue reading it.  
  
Where is Xana hiding?  
  
What is going to happen at the dance?  
  
Will Rose ever reveal her secret?  
  
How good is the gang now that Rose raised their stats?  
  
Well you will just have to find out next time on Return to Lyoko.  
  
Cya   
  
Slayer 


	3. A tournament and a secret gets out

Ok I am updating everyday and I will do another chapter because I have nothing better to do but I really do need two more character. I forgot to add this last chapter but give me their Lyoko abilities. This chapter is going to be a little gory so if you have weak stomachs and stuff like that I suggest you not read because this is sickening.  
  
I do not own Code Lyoko but I own Rose and Koji  
  
The tournament and one secret gets out  
  
Rose was stretching and getting ready for something big. It was something she has trained for since she disappeared. The biggest fighting tournament of the century (what did you think it would be a dancing competition) and she was going to win it. It was life or death in this tournament and she knew that she would win because she had to. This was a tournament of merciless killers well Rose had never killed anyone but she needed to fight in this tournament to show a couple of idiots that she wasn't weak.  
  
"Those two sometimes drive me insane," she thought as she walked from her room. Ulrich wanted to follow her alone the gang had planned on following her since well she had started to become colder in the past few days. It was like she was a whole different person and Ulrich had gotten worried. Rose had on normal clothes over her gi and she had her sword hidden.  
  
"Xana and Red will be watching I know they will because there will be computers and screens there so they will definitely be there," Rose thought. (See she has a reason just not a good one). Rose eventually reached an alley and went down into the sewers from there. Ulrich followed her and he hid in the cover of darkness as he snuck into the stadium that they were holding the tournament in.  
  
Rose went towards the fighters while Ulrich snuck into the stands and sat there ready to watch. "Ok everyone we have 8 competitors already to fight as they have already defeated the weaklings in a huge battle royal," an announcer told everyone.  
  
"Wow that fast," Ulrich thought out loud. "Of course kid right when the warriors walk in they fight and then if there are already eight left from fight with more than 20 people then no more can enter that's the rules of this tournament," a biker guy explained to Ulrich.  
  
"Can you tell me who do you think are the winners," Ulrich asked. "Well the best I hear are Tiger, Rain, Rex, Angel, Beast, Mask, Silver and a real tough girl name Slayer but everyone doesn't like her because she never said a word to anyone it was almost like she gave off a sort of I am better than you attitude but she is considered the underdog of this tournament. This tournament is anything goes that is why this is one of the greatest tournaments there is and if I have heard correctly Rex is the best fighter out of them all but Slayer no one knows her style. You see she came up from nowhere last week and entered the tournament so that is another reason why everyone don't like her they don't know her," the man answered.  
  
"Let's meet our finalist," the announcer shouted. "We have Angel a mysterious beauty that knows how to fight." A woman with black hair walked out and stood behind the announcer she had light eyes. She wore baggy pants and a wife beater with a leather jacket and held a Bo-staff in her hands. There were a bunch of whistles from the guys.  
  
"Ok settle down settle down now our next contender needs no introductions because he is one of the best fighters we have ever seen give it up for Rex," the announcer introduced. Rex walked out he had green spiky hair and brown eyes. He wore just training pants with a sword at his side and his bare chest exposed showing a cross scar across it and you could see his six packs from where you sat. His muscles didn't look too big but then again his eyes gave off a sort of ferociousness that proved he would be a worthy opponent. Everyone cheered for him and some stood up waving flags that had the picture of a T-rex on them.  
  
"Now he is as a big as a mammoth and as strong as one also Beast." The announcer wasn't joking Beast was huge and he was hairy also. He had an axe strapped to his back and had on what looked like a wrestler's outfit. He roared and the crowd cheered because they knew he would be spilling some blood that day.  
  
"The girl who's face is the last thing you will ever see before you die Mask." Mask walked out wearing a face mask with Japanese symbols on it and three small holes in it for her eyes but it had a little cover on it like sunglasses so you couldn't see them and mouth. She had long silver hair plus she had on all black and had various ninja weapons equipped with her but what stood out the most about her was the gloves with claws on them that she was wearing. "Now that girl Mask she never shows her face until she is about to kill you so no one knows what she looks like," the man told Ulrich who gulped.  
  
"His cat like skills make him a dangerous threat to your health it's Tiger." Tiger walked out and his body was covered with a tiger skin tattoo. He had on white fighting pants a bow and quiver on his back and he was bald. He had deep blue eyes that bore into your very soul.  
  
"This next competitor may seem like a emotional lover boy but looks can be deceiving he is a hard core metal guy and he won't quit until he wins it's Silver." A guy walked out and he had short blonde hair and light blue eyes that made a couple of the girls feel faint in the audience. He had chain and sickle in his hands. He flashed a smile that made almost all the girls melt. (I am trying to make the characters kind of different from each other)  
  
"This woman is as fast as lightning and is feared by many like thunder is feared by small children I give you Rain." A woman with dark blue hair and a blonde lightning bolt shape spot in her hair. (I don't know I just wanted to do something strange). She had violet eyes that seemed bored as if she knew she would win anyways. She wore a white gi with long sleeves and daggers at each side. She had a thin scar running across her cheek that you could barely see even up close.  
  
"This one came out of nowhere wanting to fight and she proved to be a worthy challenger for this tournament the cold hearted Slayer." What Ulrich saw made him nearly shout out in surprise. There was Rose except she didn't have hat on and had black dog ears on her head. (Yep that's the virus's fault) She had on a black gi with her katana at her side. Everyone booed at her and she shook her head as she stood away from everyone else.   
  
"That's my sister," Ulrich told the biker guy. "Really you don't look much like her but I guess anything's possible," he replied. They both sat and listened while the announcer started to explain the rules of the tournament. "Now we see who goes against each other for the first round. Well it looks like its Rain versus Beast, Tiger versus Silver, Angel versus Slayer, and Mask versus Rex so let's get the fights started," The announcer announced.  
  
Everyone else left the platform except Rain, Beast and the announcer. "Fight," the announcer shouted and quickly got off the platform. Rain and Beast ran at each other and Rain used her agility to dodge one of Beast's punches but she barely dodged it. She threw one of her daggers into his stomach but it merely bounced off of it. "What the hell," she gasped in horror. "Now come here girly and let me crush your bones," Beast laughed in a deep voice. "No way I am winning," Rain growled as she took her other dagger and stabbed it into his leg. Beast howled out in pain as he felt the dagger pierce his skin. "So I have to force it in," Rain laughed. "I won't let you win," Beast shouted and grabbed Rain in one hand lifting her up by her throat. "You will not win I won't let you," he grumbled. He squeezed her throat tighter and tighter making sure he was being real slow as he enjoyed her struggle. She put her hand into her sleeve and took out a dagger that had a handle with the shape of a dragon and stabbed it into his arm. He let go of her but she held on by her knife and it soon ripped his skin causing blood to fall on her. She smiled and ran over to where her other dagger landed before picking that up too. Rain stood there ready for Beast to come at her. He like an idiot came at her like a mad bull ready to hook anything that gets in its way. She jumped up and landed on his back before turning around. She stabbed both of her daggers into his back repeatedly. She climbed up to his shoulders and slashed the back of his neck before shoving her hand in there while holding a dagger. She pierced the other side of his throat and he fell forwards as she pulled her arm out of his throat. (Disgusting isn't it) Rain stood there covered in Beast's blood and she fell to her knees gasping for breath as she felt her lungs strain a little bit. She hadn't noticed before because she was so edged on winning.  
  
As they cleaned up the stage and Rain walked off feeling better Silver and Tiger got up. "Oh pretty boy you are going to wish you have never met me pretty boy I am going to beat you pretty boy," Tiger taunted. "Right," Silver simply replied sarcastic. "Fight." Tiger got out his bow and an arrow and he had gotten it ready it up quickly pointing it at Silver. "I hope this pierces your heart," he laughed as he let go. "You wish Kitty," Silver laughed as he grabbed the arrow right before it pierced his skin. Tiger tried it again and again but Silver kept catching them. Finally Tiger ran out and dropped his bow before running at Silver. Silver threw his chain and sickle at Tiger but he missed. He quickly pulled it back and blocked Tiger's attack with it. Tiger punched him in his stomach and sent him flying. Silver flipped and landed on his feet before running at Tiger and he threw his sickle as he got close to Tiger. It ended up getting Tiger in the arm and he growled as he pulled Silver towards him. Like a paddle ball he punches Silver every time he came near him but Silver kicked him in the stomach and ripped out his sickle. Tiger jumped up and punched Silver right in the throat before he head butted him in the stomach. Silver fell to his knees in pain and Tiger punched him hard in the back causing Silver to impale himself on his sickle right through the chest. "Told you I would win pretty boy," he laughed.  
  
Angel and Slayer walked on to the platform as they cleaned up like last time and all that stuff. "I plan to make this quick," Slayer stated. "Oh dear me it seems like the bitch is finally talking," Angel taunted. "You'll regret those words," Slayer simply stated. Her eyes were darkened and she was ready to fight then. "Well dear you better get ready for the fight of your life I am winning this tournament," Angel laughed. "Fight." Slayer ran at Angel and bit her arm tightly. "AAHHHH," Angel shouted. She took her staff and started beating Slayer in the back of her head with it. Slayer caught it in her hands about the 20th time and broke it with her bare hands. She released her jaws to show her fangs had gone completely through Angel. "I don't plan on killing you because it isn't worth it so you might as well just give up," Slayer said. "Oh but you have to kill me to win," Angel said. "I can fake it," Slayer laughed. "Why don't you just live up to your name and slay me," Angel asked. "Because no one deserves to die for others entertainment I only came into this tournament to confront my past and if it means defeating you to get there I will but I won't sink down and kill you who hasn't done anything to me just because," Slayer answered. Angel stopped for a second and she looked at Slayer with a understanding in her eyes but then her eyes turned red and the symbol of Xana appeared on her head. "What no you bastard leave her out of this," Slayer growled low enough to where only he could hear. "Oh but I want to fight you here so I can kill you," Xana said. "Let's go then." (And you thought I would make this easy for her)  
  
Slayer ran at Xana and punched him in the stomach mercilessly causing him to spit up blood. Xana smiled insanely and ran at Slayer as he did a flying kick right to the stomach. Slayer fell and Xana laughed at her. "You are pitiful come on can't you defeat me I know you are better than that come on show me how much you hate me," he laughed. Slayer got up and kicked Xana in the head so far that he fell to the ground as blood flowed from his mouth and from his skull. Slayer was fixing to attack but Xana left Angel who was now afraid. "Do you understand now," Slayer asked. "Yes I do and I forfeit," she shouted. The doctors came and got her while Slayer simply jumped off the platform. Slayer coughed and some blood flew out onto her hand.  
  
Ulrich smiled and said, "I am glad she didn't kill anyone." "Yeah well your sister has a good heart and she must have a reason to enter this tournament," the biker told him. "What's your name anyways," Ulrich asked. "Jack and you are kid," he introduced. "Ulrich nice to meet you," Ulrich replied. "Same here we bikers aren't all the same but we all do enjoy a good blood bash," Jack replied  
  
Rex and Mask got up ready to fight and both were silent. Rex just had a smile and he was thinking, "I am going to pull off that mask." "Fight." Rex ran at her and try to grab her mask but Mask blocked and kicked him in the side. Rex stumbled to the side and unsheathed his sword and sliced off one of Mask's arms. She screeched out in pain and Slayer had to cover her ears from the sound. Rex took the opportunity and ripped off the mask. To reveal a woman with pink eyes and a long scar that went from the bottom of her eye to the bottom of her cheek. She had a scowl on her face as she ran at Rex who simply side stepped and unsheathed sword causing her to run into it ending up with her getting cut in half.  
  
The crowd erupted in cheers at the way Rex handled his opponent. "Ok now we have four fighters left and we are going to go girl against girl and guy against guy," the announcer explained, "Rain and Slayer you ladies are up first." "It seems your sister is going to have a challenge ahead of her she is skilled but she is also very kind so she might not survive this next fight," Jack told Ulrich. "She will she is holding back I can tell she is by the way she fights I don't know how but it's just a observation," he explained. "Yeah you are right but I am thinking that maybe she is saving her energy for Rex," Jack stated. (Rex now that name was picked for a reason see if you can guess why).  
  
Slayer walked up and faced Rain with a cold look in her eyes. "What not going to speak to me well I have a gift for you," Rain said and spit in Slayer's face. Slayer wiped off the spit and growled, "Just fight me." "Fight." "As you wish," Rain laughed. Slayer stood there and kept her sword in its sheath. Rain laughed and ran at Slayer taking her dragon dagger out preparing to attack. Slayer simply grabbed her wrist and stole the dagger before throwing it off the platform and into a wall. "That won't work," she stated coldly. "How about this," Rain questioned as she stabbed Slayer in the stomach. "Pitiful cheap underhanded tricks," Slayer growled as she twisted Rain's wrist so hard that it was at its breaking point. "You either forfeit or I will make it to where you can't fight ever again you got that," Slayer growled as she slowly twisted Rain's wrist some more. "Ok I give up," Rain shouted. "Good," Slayer laughed as she let go and walked off. "The winner by forfeit is Slayer," the announcer shouted. The crowd was amazed she didn't kill anyone and she still was a finalist.  
  
"That was close," Ulrich sighed as he smiled at Slayer's victory. "Your sister will have the toughest time with Rex but he looks like he is going to make this next battle a quick one so he can fight your sister," Jack explained. "I bet he will his last battle was quick also I think he is only here to fight her," Ulrich said. "You know I think you are right," Jack agreed.  
  
Rex stood up and so did Tiger who was laughing, "I am going to hurt you tough guy I bet you will lose also tough guy." "I wouldn't want to lose to someone as pathetic as you," Rex replied. "Fight." Tiger ran at Rex and started to punch him repeatedly and Rex flew back after about 20 punches. "Come on tough guy are you going to prove me wrong or do I have to kill you with your sword by slicing your head off tough guy," Tiger taunted. "You just gave me an idea on the way to kill you," Rex laughed. He ran at Tiger and before Tiger could react Rex had sliced his head off. Tiger's head rolled off the stage and Slayer gave him a look of disgust.  
  
He pointed his sword and Slayer and shouted, "You are next my dear." "I will not lose to you," Slayer shouted back and jumped on stage. Rex cleaned off his sword and sheathed it. Slayer stared into his eyes with a look of pure hatred and anger. "You won't live," Slayer simply told him and jumped down from the stage. "Oh come now my dear I am better than you ever were," he laughed. "Rex I already know who you are now don't hide it any longer," Slayer growled where only he could hear. "My dear I am certain you have always known," Rex told her. "Well after Rex rests up we can start the next battle," the announcer stated. "Let's fight now," Rex shouted. "Fine with me," Slayer replied as she jumped back up on the stage.  
  
"Fight." Slayer and Rex unsheathed their swords and started at each other. They swung at each other and their swords clanged loudly as the two opponents tried to hit the other. They kept going back and forth hitting each other's swords against the other. They finally started to tried to push each other to the ground. "Face it dear you won't beat me you are hurt from last battle," Rex pointed out. Of course she was still bleeding but it wasn't that bad and Slayer shrugged it off. "Doesn't mean I can't win," Slayer laughed and with that she kicked him in the stomach hard and stabbed him there too. "Oh good shot," Rex laughed. Black liquid came out of him and Rose smelt oil. Rex smirked and Rose realized how come he was so good. Rex stabbed Rose her sword arm and she growled as she punched a hole into Rex.  
  
"Cheap piece of shit metal," Rex growled. "Say good night Rex," Slayer laughed as she was fixing to attack but her arm caused her more pain. She clutched her arm and dropped her sword. "You will die for being weak," Rex laughed as he ran at her. Slayer blocked it with her bad arm and winced at more of the pain. "You are so pathetic I will choke the life out of you," Rex laughed. "Admit to me one thing the only reason you want to destroy the world is to kill me," Rose asked. "Well yeah I want to destroy the world all because of you," Rex confessed. "That's all I needed to know," Rose snarled and her strength slowly came back to her in her bad arm. She punched Rex in the head and left a dent in it. She then did a roundhouse kick before grabbing her sword and immediately turned around slicing off the head of Rex. "It's over I win," Slayer laughed as she pulled the wires from the robot's body and the head. She then kicked the head into the audience who cheered for her. She simply shook her head and walked into the warriors' waiting room.  
  
She grabbed her stuff and walked slowly out the way to the entrance before a big guy stopped her. "You were amazing I would like to congratulate you on your victory will you participate in the next tournament," he asked. "Probably not I was just facing someone from my past but that someone turned out to be a robot plus no one deserves to die for other people's entertainment," Slayer kindly declined. "That's ok Miss Slayer good luck with your life," the guy happily told her.  
  
"Sis you won," Ulrich shouted as he ran up to her. "You were watching," Rose asked. "Yeah and where did you get the dog ears sis," Ulrich asked. "I don't want to talk about it," Rose replied. "Why did they call you Slayer instead of Rose I mean I know Slayer is your nick name but don't you want to be recognized by your real name," Ulrich asked. "Not really Slayer is my battle name and Rose is my normal name I like it this way," Rose explained as she put her cap on her head and walked out of the sewer talking with Ulrich.  
  
"Well Rose I am kind of hungry what about you," Ulrich asked. "Yeah I could go for something let's go," Rose agreed. With that said the two went to a fast food place and enjoyed a nice lunch while Ulrich called the others and told them what happened. "You that proud of me," Rose laughed. "Yeah I mean you rocked," Ulrich complimented. "No big deal," Rose simply replied as she finished her food. Ulrich finished his and they walked back to school.  
  
"You have to keep my ears a secret who knows what would happen if someone found out like that Sissy girl that bothers you she might tell everyone about my ears and then I would be screwed so promise me you won't tell," Rose warned him. "I will keep it a secret but I can tell my friends can't I," Ulrich asked. "I guess it won't hurt so you can tell your friends but no one else and make them promise," Rose ordered him with a stern tone in her voice. "I will don't worry," Ulrich reassured her. "Thanks," Rose said as they entered the school.  
  
There is another chapter I did this one just so I could give you an idea on how much Rose hates a certain two people. If you didn't understand the Rex thing I will explain it next chapter plus I need two characters like I said before. They are apart of the old Lyoko gang and I need two of you to review with characters one a boy and one a girl. Just to make it even and I need them before I can continue with the next chapter.  
  
Next time on Return to Lyoko the dance has arrived and everyone is psyched up for it but what if Xana's decides to crash the party. Will any of the questions that haven't been answered yet answered or will I just keep doing this making it longer and longer. Probably not.  
  
Cya   
  
Slayer 


	4. Reunions, Dances, and so much more

Well since no one is going to make a character I guess I could do my own so no one ask to add a character now because I have made my own. Also if last chapter was too gory for you then I apologize but this chapter is more romantic but there might be some action. Well here is the next chapter… I don't own Code Lyoko or anything in it but I own Rose, Nikki, Koji, Red and Kevin Reunions, Dances and so much more Rose was walking towards the mall she had just gotten the call yesterday that Koji had found the two. She sighed as she tugged nervously at her cap and stepped into the mall to find Koji with two 14 year old kids. "So it's been a long time you two," she said to the two kids. "Yeah well we have been trying to find a cure for the viruses but no luck came," the girl told her. "Well Nikki it seems that we are closer to it than you think," Rose said. The tanned girl stood up and looked at Rose with a look that says 'I don't believe you,' in her green eyes. Her black hair had light blue tips and she had multiple earrings all up the side her ear. "Well Koji told me all about it already when he found me and he says that he wants us to go to the school you work at so we could stay in contact but I really don't want to go to school I always hated it," the boy explained. "Come on Kevin it won't be that bad," Koji replied. The boy's brown eyes shown with curiosity as Koji told him about everything that they are planning. "I am not sure it will work," he sighed. His blonde hair fell into his eyes as he stared at the ground in deep thought. "Come on let's walk and we can catch up on the past besides I have already enrolled you two in the school before I left so you two are coming because we need to keep better track of each other in case Xana or Red attacks," Rose suggested before she told them what she did. "You are so stubborn but I guess we have no choice," Nikki growled. Rose nodded and they started walking through the mall. "You know there is a dance in a couple days why don't you two go together," Rose suggested. "Well I guess we could do that," Kevin agreed, "but as long as you go with Koji." "Too late," Koji informed them and the two younger ones smirked. "You guys are lucky that you can't age," Rose pointed out. "Not really I mean truant officers are constantly after us to put us in school," Nikki laughed. They all laughed at that comment and soon left the mall. Nikki, and Kevin shared an apartment and the group walked there so that the two could pack. After they packed they told the landlady they were leaving and walked to the school carrying their bags. The group entered the office to find the principal talking with Jim and Rose knocked on the door as she entered. "Yes well Jim, remember make sure that you pay close attention to who enters the building some of them might be the one we are looking for," the principal ordered. Jim nodded and left as the group walked in. "Well who might these three be," the principal asked. "Well the two smaller ones are the two I told you about and this guy right here is Koji but he is just my friend that came with us," Rose explained. "Alright so we have already set everything up and Koji will you be attending our dance so that we know not to keep you out," the principal asked. "Yes sir well Rose I am taking off please good luck with everything and I will see you in a couple of days," Koji told her as he walked away. "Now Rose, show them to their rooms," the principal directed as he handed her their schedules and keys. Rose nodded and motioned for them to follow her. She walked up to Jeremy's door and knocked on it. Odd answered it and greeted, "Oh hey Rose who are these two?" "These two are my friends and this boy is now Jeremy's new roommate," Rose answered. "Ok well come on in," Odd invited as he opened the door wider to show the group in there. "Hey Rose who are these two," Yume questioned. "I am Kevin and this is Nikki," Kevin answered. "Yep and Kevin is Jeremy's new roommate while you Nikki luckily get a room to yourself," Rose explained. "Aw no fair," Kevin groaned. "Calm down Jeremy is cool plus he has a computer so it's not like he is stupid like some people I know," Rose laughed as she looked at Ulrich. "What is that suppose to mean," Ulrich growled. "Oh nothing," Rose replied sweetly as she left Kevin with the group and brought Nikki to her room. She took the key and opened the door and let Nikki in before giving her the key and her schedule. She walked back to Jeremy's room to find Kevin sitting on his bed working on his laptop while Jeremy was talking with the others. "Hey Kevin here's your keys now please don't start any fights," Rose warned as she walked out of the room. "Easy for you to say dog girl," Kevin grumbled but Rose heard and walked back in before picking him up by his collar. "Now now Kevin would you like me to show you why I was the best in fighting," she questioned sweetly but you could tell she was angry. "Like I care dog girl," Kevin replied. "Yeah you always seem to be the one who loved to insult my ears but you know they really help me hear so you better be careful," she explained as she dropped him. "You want to fight me now I will take you on even being 4 years younger than you," Kevin challenged. "Not in here," Jeremy shouted. "It's not like I was going to fight the jackass anyways," Rose stated as she started to walk out of the room. Kevin shook his head and continued to work on his laptop he just missed her so much that he acted like that. That night after everyone had left his room and Kevin fell asleep Jeremy was up wondering how Rose knew the two new kids and wondered how Kevin knew about her ears. It plagued his mind as well as all the mysteries of the past couple of weeks. He soon shrugged it off and slowly went to sleep and had dreams about Aelita. The next day went by as quickly as it had begun well for Rose at least because she loved her job. Rose hung out with Nikki and Kevin at the end of the day while they got some clothes for the dance since thankfully it wasn't a formal dance. They caught up on old times and even played some games in the arcade. They soon returned to the school and stayed in their own dorms doing their own thing until they decided to sleep. The next day there was no school as everyone was getting ready for the dance that night. Rose had to help carry in equipment for karaoke but she really didn't expect any of the kids to be brave enough to sing. When she and Jim finished with that they had to help but up decorations all over the auditorium. After working hard for a couple hours they finished since so many students helped to decorate. "Finally now that that's over with we have about 5 hours until the dance start so hang out or if you have to you can start getting ready," Rose announced. All the students nodded and left the auditorium while Rose sighed and sat down on the stage. (Just assume that it's 2 in the afternoon and the dance starts at 7) 4 hours later Rose was talking with Koji on her cell phone while she was getting ready to go to the dance. "Ok so you think something will happen," she asked. "Yeah I am almost sure of it," Koji explained. "I already warned Nikki and Kevin to wear their watches in case something does happen," Rose replied. "Yeah I am wearing mine right now and I am on my way," Koji said. "Well see you later," Rose said and hung up before she took a quick a shower. She brushed her hair and wore a pair of black of pants with a red shirt that came was short and exposed her stomach. Rose kept her hair down and put on a fanged necklace and sneakers. She walked through out the door and towards Jeremy's room before knocking on the door. Jeremy answered and invited her in. She sat on the bed and saw that everyone was there including Aelita. "So you guys ready to go to the dance," Rose questioned out of pure curiosity. "Yeah pretty much I want to see if anyone has any guts to go sing up on stage," Odd answered. Everyone murmured in agreement except Rose who just shrugged and then started to go into deep thought. "You know they are having a contest between the teachers do you think you will do it," Yume asked. "Nope," Rose flat out answered. "Oh come on I bet your singing isn't that bad," Ulrich laughed. Kevin decided to poke fun with her and challenged, "I bet you 20 bucks you won't." "I bet you 20 bucks I won't either," Rose declined aware of his plot. "I bet you $40 that you won't do it because you suck at singing," Kevin attempted at another try. "Ok so are you saying that if I prove to you that I can sing you will give me $40," Rose questioned as she raised her eyebrow at this. "Exactly," Kevin replied. "Deal," Rose accepted. Kevin laughed as he pulled on his collared dragon shirt that was unbuttoned all the way revealing a white muscle shirt and as he stuck his other hand in his pocket of his blue jeans. Aelita had on a red shirt and a red mini skirt and her hair was normal. Yume had on a black shirt that exposed her stomach and a plaid miniskirt (like what she wore in Teddy Godzilla). Nikki had on green shirt with a dragon on the back and blue jean pants on. Odd had on a dark blue shirt and a black collared shirt that was unbuttoned, with blue jean pants. Jeremy had on khaki pants and a red shirt. Ulrich had on what he normally wears because he didn't feel like dressing up. "Well I should get going I promised Koji I would meet him out front," Rose told them as she exited the room. She sighed and walked down the hallway and out of the school to the front of the auditorium. There she spotted Koji staring at the sky with his hands shoved into his pockets. He had his hair in a small ponytail and he was wearing black everything a black jacket with a black muscle shirt and black pants. "You really like to be dark I guess," Rose joked as she walked up to him. "Nope black is just my favorite color," he replied. "Well we are allowed in early come on in with me," Rose laughed as she brought him into the auditorium. The teachers were there already and Rose walked up to the stage and asked, "What's going on?" "Well it seems that we are going to have sing and you are the last one up but you still have to pick your song but it can only be pop songs," Mrs. Hertz explained. "Blah pop is not really my thing can I do rock," Rose commented. "Well something the kids might like," Jim told her as he walked by. "That's easy I can do a song that kids like," Rose replied. "But it has to be pop because that's all we got for Karaoke," Mrs. Hertz stated. "Really now I will make an exception but you will have to let me see what you got cause I am not going to sing anything stupid," Rose huffed. "Go search yourself," Mrs. Hertz ordered. Rose walked over to the box for Karaoke and started to search through for something at least decent and sighed in relief when she found a song she hoped people would like. "Found what I wanted," Rose stated as she handed it to Mrs. Hertz. "Ok well that will do," Mrs. Hertz replied as she put the song with the rest of the tapes that they were going to play. Kids started filing in and Rose was pushed on stage and was told she had to announce. "Well it seems that the first thing we are doing tonight is the Teacher Karaoke Contest so here we go," Rose announced and got off as the teachers all started to sing their songs. (I am not going into detail on that I am just doing Rose's because it's much easier) The kids clapped just to be nice as Jim got finished singing I'm Shaking by Rooney. "Well wasn't that cool I guess it's my turn put it in DJ," Rose said as she walked up onstage. The DJ nodded and put 'A Decade under the Influence' by 'Taking back Sunday' in and Rose started to sing pretty good actually. Sad small sweet, so delicate we used to be this dying breed Well I've got a bad feeling about this I've got a bad feeling about this You kept still until the long drive home You slept safe and close to the window... Well, I've got a bad feeling about this I've got a bad feeling about... Who's to say you have to go (I could go all night) Who'll say you have to go (I could go all…) To hell with you and all your friends To hell with you and all your friends, it's on Well that's more sure in porcelain You're skin and bones, I'm a nervous wreck Well I've got a bad feeling about this (when it comes to this) I've got a bad feeling about this You kept still until the long drive home You slept safe and close to the window Well I've got a bad feeling about this I've got a bad feeling about... You used to say you'll have to go (I could go all night) Well, say you'll have to go (I could go all...) To hell with you and all your friends To hell with you and all your friends, it's on Well I got a bad feeling about this (what is this for?) I got a bad feeling about... Anyone will do tonight Anyone will do tonight Close your eyes, just settle, settle Close your eyes, just settle, settle Anyone will do tonight Anyone will do tonight Close your eyes, just settle, settle Close your eyes, just settle, settle Anyone (anyone) will do tonight Anyone (anyone) will do tonight Close your eyes, just settle, settle Close your eyes, just settle, settle Well I got a bad feeling about this, I got a bad feeling about this (to hell with you and all your friends, it's on). I'm coming over but it never was enough I thought it through and my worst brings out the best in you Well I got a bad feeling about this I got a bad feeling about this (to hell with you and all your friends, it's on) I'm coming over but it never was enough I thought it through and my worst brings out the best in you Well I got a bad feeling about this I got a bad feeling about this (to hell with you and all your friends, it's on) I'm coming over but it never was enough, I thought it through and my worst brings out the best in you Well I got a bad feeling about this, I got a bad feeling about this (in you...). I'm coming over but it never was enough, I thought it through and my worst brings out the best in you Well I got a bad feeling about this, I got a bad feeling about this (in you...). I'm coming over but it never was enough I thought it through and my worst brings out the best in you I got a bad feeling about this, I got a bad feeling about this, I got a bad feeling about this (in you, in...) I got a bad feeling about this (you, in...) I got a bad feeling about this (you, in...) I got a bad feeling about this (you, in...) I got it bad (you) I got it bad I got it bad I got it bad I got it bad I got it bad The students clapped and Rose walked off stage but remembered she was announcer so she went back up on stage. "So who do you think was the best," she questioned. She heard different answers and even heard her name a couple of times. "Well who do our judges think," she questioned as she looked over at the three who had just got on stage. "We say that Mrs. Hertz had the best choice in song but you sung pretty good so I guess it was you," Sissy stated. "Yeah we have to go with you since this is singing not song picking," Herb added. "Yeah," stated Nicholas. "Whatever, I don't care who you pick just pick," Rose sighed. "You win," Sissy growled. Rose shrugged and whispered something into the DJ's ear. He nodded and took over the announcing while Rose jumped off the stage and walked over to where Koji was. "Ok everyone pair up we have a slow dance coming on," the DJ stated. "May I have this dance," Rose laughed and Koji nodded. Ulrich and Yume were just watching the festivities like Odd dancing with Sam and Jeremy dancing with Aelita. "Well shall we dance this next song," Ulrich asked. "Sure," Yume agreed. After Rose jumped down the DJ announced about a slow song so the two went to the dance floor. Ulrich looked a little nervous and Yume was calm on the outside but a mess on the inside. The slow song came on and Yume rested her arms on Ulrich's shoulders while Ulrich wrapped his arms around Yume's waist. They slowly started to dance and both seemed to calm down quite a bit. Yume moved a little closer to Ulrich and Ulrich started to blush. Yume and Ulrich slowly got closer until some tapped Ulrich on the shoulder. He turned around and faced Rose. "Too close," Rose laughed a little. "Ha ha so funny," Ulrich whispered and Rose just winked before she continued to dance with Koji as she rested her head against his chest. Ulrich turned back to Yume and kissed her on the lip before quickly pulling away blushing madly. Rose watched as she danced with Koji and saw Jeremy kissing Aelita passionately. "What do you say should we follow their way," Rose asked. "You read my mind," Koji laughed. Koji looked down at her and Rose smiled as she kissed him on the lips passionately before quickly breaking apart. "Well look what we have here Nikki two love birds still denying their feelings for each other but they just kissed," Kevin joked as he walked up with Nikki close to his side. "Yeah well what about you two," Rose questioned. "We already told each other," Nikki answered. "Well that's good," Rose stated when suddenly the glass broke in the windows and Xana's creatures came storming in to the auditorium. "You three go I will protect the kids from the monsters just go," Rose ordered. Koji, Nikki and Kevin nodded before running off. "Hey you dumb monsters over here come on after this," Rose shouted as she started to taunt the monsters. The monsters faced her and started to chase her while she ran out of the auditorium. "Got to by them enough time," Rose thought. "Rose will you be ok handling these guys," Ulrich asked. "Yeah I will be fine just get to safety," Rose shouted. The monsters all followed her to the soccer field. "Ok now come on at me you dumb little insects," Rose laughed. "Oh don't worry my pets will win because I am in them," Xana's voice told her. "Dang and I thought you were going to make this easy for me," Rose replied sarcastically. "Prepare to die," Xana cackled. Rose grabbed one of the roachsters that were there and threw it into a crab. "Pathetic without your sword aren't you Slayer," Xana cackled. "I don't need my sword," Rose growled and started to attack any monster that she could but since she couldn't pierce where the any of the monsters' emblems were she couldn't kill them. The monsters started to shoot lasers at her and she flew back and landed on her back. She got up and the monsters started to shoot again sending her back again. Ulrich had decided to stay since he wanted to help Rose and he ran to her dorm to get her sword for her. He had gotten it and ran back down to the field to find Rose in bad shape. Jeremy got a call from Ulrich telling him to hurry it up because Rose was in trouble and Jeremy told that to the group. "There are too many monsters," Odd told him as they fought off hordes of crabs and hornets. "Need some help," a familiar voice asked and Wolf appeared with two friends. "New friends," Odd questioned. "Meet Angel and Silver," Wolf introduced. Angel had wings and was flying over head shooting fireballs at the monsters while Silver had silver hair and eyes while he wore armor and slashed many monsters with his sickle. Yume kept attacking with her fan relentlessly while Aelita stayed back. Odd continued to shoot his arrows at the monsters and they started to get closer to the tower. Rose continued to fight even though it was hopeless as her body was being blasted. "Rose," Ulrich shouted as he ran at the monster with the sword unsheathed. He stabbed one of the roachsters and ran to Rose. "Are you ok," he asked. "Yes now I have these go scan the school for any monsters that could be attacking I can take a lot of hits from these guys I barely feel the pain," Rose ordered. Ulrich ran away and shouted, "Be careful." "You know that all the monsters are here in the field why did you lie," Xana asked. "It doesn't matter now you will fight me," Rose laughed even though she was just buying them time so if she died then at least no one else would. "You will regret not letting him help you," Xana cackled as a hornet shot another beam at Rose. "AAAAHHHH I CAN'T LOSE," Rose screamed out in pain as she felt that blast hit her in the chest. She didn't fly back as she ran at the monsters and start throwing roachsters at the hornets. A hornet came at her and stabbed her with it's stinger in the arm. "No," Rose groaned as she grabbed her arm and started to dodge the lasers from the roachsters and hornets. The hornets and roachsters surrounded her and continually blasted her and she couldn't dodge them. Rose smiled as she fell and whispered, "I have no regrets." She landed on the ground with a thud and Ulrich saw her there as the roachsters and hornets continually attacked her just so she would be dead. Ulrich had tears in his eyes and started to attack all the monsters with the sword making sure they were all dead before he ran to Rose. "Ulrich I didn't want you to see me like this," Rose told him as the blood slowly came out of her mouth and other cuts that were all over her body. "Rose you can't die," Ulrich shouted. "Why not death only brings a new journey," Rose questioned as she weakly smiled. "Jeremy its Rose she is dying," Ulrich said and Jeremy told everyone in Lyoko. "Aelita's in the tower," Odd replied. "Just tell Rose to hold on," Jeremy told Ulrich but everyone in Lyoko heard. "No she is so stupid," Wolf whispered and he, Angel and Silver disappeared quickly as Aelita entered the tower. "Rose," Koji shouted as he ran towards where Ulrich was holding her body. "Is she," Kevin asked as he reached them. "I am not sure," Ulrich replied. Koji held Rose in him and started crying, "Don't die on me you can't die we still have to finish what we started." Suddenly everything rewound to the day before. Now Rex if you didn't guess was Xana and Red together but I am going to leave it at a cliff just to see what you guys think. Is Rose going to live or die? Her life hangs in the balance will she die and be a ghost with unfinished business or live and defeat Xana and Red with everyone else. Well I'll tell you next chapter. Cya Slayer 


	5. Secrets and Memories

I apologize for making the characters I am really impatient sorry and here is the next chapter. Hope you like it just to let you know it's a fluffy one.  
  
I do not own Code Lyoko but I own the Red, Rose, Koji, Kevin, and Nikki  
  
Secrets and Memories  
  
It was the day all over again and Ulrich got up with a frown on his face. "Odd wake up we have to go see if Rose actually made it ok," Ulrich shouted as he shook Odd awake. "What oh yeah let's get over to her dorm," Odd grumbled as he got up. "Hopefully she's fine," Ulrich stated trying to sound optimistic. "Yeah maybe," Odd agreed hoping to raise Ulrich's spirits. "Well let's get Jeremy," Ulrich stated and they walked to his room to find him coming out of it with a look of curiosity on his face. "So do you think that she is dead," Ulrich asked. "To tell you the truth I am not sure," Jeremy replied. "Let's go," Odd told them and they took off.  
  
Rose sat up quickly but soon regretted that as she felt pain flow through her body and she forced herself up. She was in her pajamas but everywhere she got hit was still visible. "Oh man I need to stop acting so reckless," she thought as she walked to her dresser. She got out her clothes and walked into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and wrapped up her wounds with bandages before she got dressed. "I thought for sure I was a goner," she told herself as she brushed her hair. She turns the radio on and listens to it a while she thinks about what happened. "Never try that one against me Xana again or you will regret it," she growled to herself. She sighed and slowly walked out of her room. She had lost her energy almost and she was focused on dulling her pain to a dull numb feeling. She leaned against the wall as she felt as if she would just collapse then.  
  
Kevin walked up behind her and grabbed her causing her to quickly turn around. "You're alive I am so happy," he sighed. "Yeah just barely I feel really bad come on I really need to see Jim," Rose explained. Nikki walked up to them and immediately hugged her. "You are ok," she cheers. "Yeah come on I need to see Jim I really don't feel good," she explained quickly and both of them got on her side to help support her as she walked towards where Jim would be.  
  
Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy walked to Rose's room to find her missing. "This doesn't help us she could either be dead or she is walking around the school," Jeremy sighed. "Let's find Jim he would know," Ulrich suggested. They immediately ran out of the dorms. They ran into Sissy unfortunately and she greeted, "Good morning Ulrich dear how are you today?" "Busy," Ulrich stated and started to run with the other two but Sissy grabbed him by his collar and asked, "Would you like to go to the dance with me?" "I already told you this no I am going with Yume," Ulrich sighed and got out of her grip before running with Jeremy and Odd again.  
  
Rose managed to get some of her energy back and walked with Kevin and Nikki at her side up to Jim. "What is it Rose," Jim questioned. Rose took a couple more steps and tripped falling hard to the ground. Nikki and Kevin helped her up and held her as she looked like she was fixing to fall down again. "I am sorry I just really feel bad right now and I can't help set up for the dance," Rose stated as she winced because it felt like she was getting hit in all of her wounds. "I can see that you need these two just to stand up I suggest you go to the infirmary," Jim ordered. "Yes I agree but I wanted to tell you that first I am going now," Rose said and walked away with Kevin and Nikki supporting her weight again. They finally reached the infirmary and explained to the nurse about Rose's condition. "You need to rest lie down on one of the beds," The nurse explained. "Yes thank you very much," Rose sighed as she walked by herself to the bed and laid down wincing at thought of last night.  
  
"Ah man this bandage is really starting to irritate me," she groaned. "You really should rest Ms. Rose," the nurse told her as she walked in. "I can't help it I am aching all over my body and I know why," Rose replied. "Why then," the nurse questioned as she sat on the bed next to Rose. "I have all these scratches and bruises over my body," Rose answered with as she forced herself to sit up. "Well I suggest you lie down and let me put some bandages on you," the nurse told her. "I have bandages already I did that when I first got up but it feels like I am slowly withering away," Rose groaned. "Yeah well I think it might be because you got them in a fight," The nurse laughed and walked away while Rose sat up. "Yeah you don't even know the half of it but I must go now," she whispered staring at the floor and simply getting up. "Rose I suggest you stay lying down," the nurse urged as she walked in. "No I am fine I am just going to go back to my room," she declined and walked away back to her room.  
  
Odd, Ulrich and Jeremy were running towards Jim and Ulrich asked, "Where is my sister Rose?" "Well Ulrich Nikki and Kevin helped her go to the infirmary," Jim answered and the three took off to the infirmary. When they reached the infirmary Jeremy asked, "Have you seen Rose?" "Yes she went back to her room," the nurse answered. They ran to Rose's room and found her missing.  
  
Earlier  
  
Rose reached her room and collapsed on her bed while thinking on what she needed to do. "I have to go to Lyoko," she thought and sat up. She pushed some buttons on her watch and whispered, "Let's go." She was transported to Lyoko and she fell to her knees. "It seems you are weak miss," a familiar voice said behind her. Rose turned around and saw Aelita standing there. "Aelita it's you," Rose sighed. "Who are you," Aelita questioned. "It's me Rose and also I am Slayer I would change but I can't I'm too weak I was going to just walk around here for a while to clear my head," Rose explained. "Come on leave here you are weak and Xana's might awaken now," Aelita warned. "That's why I am here," Rose stated. "Well I will stay with you to help get you out," Aelita suggested. "Thanks that would be great," Rose accepted with a smile. "Let's go then," Aelita laughed.  
  
Jeremy, Ulrich and Odd had searched the whole school and couldn't find Rose anywhere but at least she was alive. They walked towards the auditorium and helped set up while wondering where Rose went because it seemed she had something planned. Yume talked with Ulrich and Odd about Rose while Jeremy was just thinking about what she was doing.  
  
"Oh man this isn't good," Rose sighed as she saw all the monsters there and Aelita was right by her with a worried look on her face. "Don't worry I will take care of it," she reassured Aelita and ran out in front of the monsters. The roachsters saw her and started going towards her. She sighed and shouted, "Triplicate." She became three and started to hack away at the monster with her sword and soon all the monsters were dead.  
  
"Hey maybe this will help you remember me," Rose suddenly said when she was finished. She walked back to Aelita and made a bow and a quiver full of arrows appeared. "You used to fight with these," Rose told her. "I think I remember a little but I am not completely sure I can't remember much at all," Aelita sighed staring at the ground. "Remember team means no one gets forgotten," Rose told her and waved good bye as she disappeared like normal. "Team means no one gets forgotten," Aelita repeated as she held her bow and arrow ready, "I wasn't forgotten but I have forgotten." She shot the arrow through the sky and it lit up as it kept going until she couldn't see it anymore.  
  
Rose reappeared in her room and laid down on her bed with a smile on her face. She turned on the radio on the dresser by her bed. "She will remember now," she whispered to herself and fell into a light sleep to the sound of the music.  
  
"Hey you four go see if Rose is in her room I think she will be in there because she wasn't feeling well," Jim told the group. They looked at each other and shrugged while walking out of the auditorium. They walked to Rose's room and knocked on the door but didn't get an answer. They could hear music playing so they entered the room to find Rose sleeping. "Rose wake up," Ulrich shouted. Rose jumped up and got ready to fight. "What who is there," Rose growled. They all started laughing and Rose hit them all in the back of the head. "Don't do that," Rose grumbled as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Well where have you been," Ulrich asked. "Training I don't want to get hurt again that's why I went to the infirmary especially since last night when those monsters appeared," Rose sighed. "You remember that," Jeremy gasped. "Of course I do how come I shouldn't remember them," Rose questioned. "You just shouldn't," Jeremy shouted at her. "Fine I don't remember them you happy," Rose sighed. Jeremy got mad and stormed out of her room.  
  
"It's not my fault I also have the wounds from the monsters," Rose told the three that were left. "You shouldn't have done what you did last night," Ulrich whispered. "I know it's all my fault I wanted you to go because well I wanted no one getting hurt even if that meant I had to get sacrificed," Rose replied. She looked at the ground and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I shouldn't have tried it I knew all the monsters were there at the field and I didn't care I just wanted to make sure none of them went after someone else," she whispered. "What do you mean," Yume shouted. "What I mean is those monsters were after me for some reason," Rose told them as she looked up. Her eyes were filled with tears and had a lot of anger in them. "I shouldn't be so reckless," She growled and walked over to the wall before punching causing it to dent. Odd grabbed her arm and, made her faced him. "You only act that way because you have no concern for your life its ok but you should be a little careful," he told her sternly.  
  
She nodded and looked at her watch and noticed it was 2:00. "Wow it's that late already well I am going out who wants to come see if Jeremy is ok," Rose questioned. Everyone nodded and walked to Jeremy's room and he was sitting there talking to Aelita. "Aelita sometimes Rose just seems like she knows more than she lets on," Jeremy sighed. "I do well if I say too much information people get hurt," Rose said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "You were standing there and you heard me talking to her," Jeremy gasped. "Yep," Rose laughed. "Hi Aelita how are you," she greeted. "Fine Rose how are you," Aelita questioned. "I am just fine," Rose replied. "So Rose are you the one with dog ears," Aelita asked. "Yep see," Rose laughed as she took her cap off. "They look nice," Aelita complimented. "Thank you maybe I will tell you how I got them someday," Rose laughed. "Well nice talking to you Rose," Aelita told her. "Same here," Rose whispered and got out of the chair. The others were staring at her like she was crazy.  
  
"What she seemed nice," Rose asked acting stupid but she had already met Aelita and Aelita knew it was her and that the others didn't know Slayer was Rose. Rose simply smirked and Jeremy asked, "Aren't you going to ask us any questions?" "Nope don't need to it's none of my business," Rose simply stated and walked out of the room with her smirk still on her face.  
  
Aelita smiled and said, "Team means no one is forgotten." Rose walked back into the room and stared at the computer for a minute with a small smile on her face. "That's right Team means no one is forgotten and team also means everyone is responsible for each other," she whispered. "Team I remember my team," Aelita stated. "Your team what are you talking about," Jeremy questioned. "I had a team before and I was human I lived in the real world," Aelita explained. "You really did," Jeremy asked. "Yes and one day we were going to defeat Red who was our enemy in Lyoko but he sent viruses at us and Xana and I got stuck in the virtual world while the others got either dog ears or they didn't age," Aelita explained. "Would you care to tell us who was on your team," Jeremy asked. "Koji, Nikki, Kevin, Xana, and the leader of the group were Rose they had invented watches that we all could go in but only made two and Rose and Koji used them because they had to make sure everyone could get in ok. At that time we had four scanners but the gang decided to take down Xana's scanner and they left that was four years ago. Rose was always the one who had done the code but she was the best one out of us. Koji and her were in love but they were afraid the other didn't feel the same way even though we all knew the truth," Aelita retold what she could remember.  
  
The group was amazed to hear this and looked at Rose. "Well I guess it has finally gotten out that's how come I wasn't afraid of the monster that's how come I got the dog ears and that's how come I remember everything. I was the leader of the group and I thought you were supposed to be smart Slayer in the game and Slayer is my battle name," Rose explained. "Why didn't you tell us this," Ulrich asked. "Well I thought you wouldn't trust me since Xana has gone evil from Red remember the robot Rex that was controlled by Xana and Red I just had to see if I could get some information out of them," Rose explained. "You had to tell them didn't you," Kevin asked as he walked in with Nikki. "Yeah well Aelita was the one who figured it out," Rose explained. "Yeah but you could've denied it," Kevin stated. "Come on they deserve the truth don't they besides we can trust them just as they can trust us," Rose told him. "Hey Rose," Koji greeted as he walked in and sat down on the bed. "Let me guess you decided to come check up on me," Rose laughed. "Yep well it seems that it's all out now well I guess that's cool," Koji laughed.  
  
"So what you are saying you have to free Xana from Red's grasp and give them watches to save Aelita," Jeremy asked. "Yep Koji figured it out he is the smart one," Rose laughed. "I have been analyzing all the aspects of the situation that you have created with Aelita being like this and well it was obvious that Xana's monsters will keep coming out whenever they can because they are after Rose here since she is the best one out of us. She is the one that came up with appearance change feature on our watches but only she and I have it," Koji explained. "It was a simple calculation oh Yume, Odd, Ulrich do you guys feel stronger in Lyoko," Rose asked. "Yeah I have," Yume admitted. "Same here," Odd added. Ulrich simply nodded and Rose replied, "Well you see I know how to change your stats on the game." "Is that why we don't get hurt as badly or as much because we are faster and we are stronger," Odd asked. Rose nodded and Kevin added, "Rose and Koji are two of a kind they can fight and they are smart who would've guessed."  
  
It was the dance and they all relaxed but Jeremy didn't go he stayed and talked with Aelita. "Oh by the way Kevin you owe me $40 because I proved you wrong," Rose told him as she danced with Koji next to him and Nikki. "Fine I'll pay you later," Kevin told her and Nikki laughed. Odd, Yume, and Ulrich all chuckled as they danced near each other. Yume and Ulrich moved away for a while so they could talk a bit by themselves for a while.  
  
"Yume I have really had a nice time tonight," Ulrich told her while blushing. "Yes me too," Yume agreed as she blushed a couple shades of red. Ulrich smiled up at her and Yume's face moved closer to his. "Yume umm Yume will you umm be my umm," Ulrich stumbled trying to find the words. Yume smiled and kissed him on the lips before replying, "Does that tell you my answer?" Ulrich smiled inwardly and said, "I'm sorry you might want to try again I didn't quite get it." Yume knew he was playing but she kissed him again and he stated, "I got it that time." Sissy was watching and the unfortunately for the cup she was holding she grew angry and clenched her fist crushing the poor cup.  
  
Rose just laid her head against Koji's chest while dancing to the slow music that just came on. "Come on now you know I won't let you go anymore," Koji laughed. "I don't care after almost dying I think I wouldn't hate being held by you all the time," Rose countered. "You sure you might get tired of it," Koji questioned. "Come now we have been best friends for how long 10 years you think I don't like being around you," Rose asked. "Well you never go out with me I am starting to wonder," Koji faked cried. "Well then let me ask you this will you go out with me," Rose questioned. "You know I would love to go out with you my dear," Koji agreed. They both got tired of the dance and walked outside.  
  
Koji and Rose sat on the roof of the school just staring at the stars. "Do you think we will ever defeat Xana," Rose questioned. "We will and he will be freed then we can delete Red off this entire planet no more Lyoko no more Red and no more putting ourselves in danger," Koji told her confidently. "I hope so I hope I am not too weak I have to be the best I can," Rose whispered. "You will besides you are the best one out of everyone," Koji cheered her. "Why do I have a bad feeling like something is going to happen," Rose asked with a look of worry on her face. "Come on you are just nervous we all get nervous sometimes," Koji told her as he put her in his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "I know but maybe we just need to make sure we have everything ready when we fight because I don't want to leave anyone behind no gets forgotten that's always been the motto," Rose sighed. Koji kissed her on her cheek and Rose rested against Koji before slowly falling asleep. Koji carried her back to her room and he laid her on her bed. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead and whispered, "Don't worry just sleep for tonight." 


	6. The final confrontation: What's going on...

Here is the well close to the final chapter. I hope you like it because this is probably going to suck since my computer messed up but I'll try to make it good I promise.  
  
I do not own Code Lyoko or anything in it or Still frame by Trapt but I own the other characters….  
  
The final confrontation: What is going on?  
  
Koji and Rose were on the ground messing with 6 different watches while talking about Koji's plan of defeating Red and getting Xana back. "Ok I finished Nikki's and Kevin's," Rose told Koji. "I finished ours but we can use those later since we are going to win," Koji shouted. "Yeah well it really doesn't matter because all the watches can heal anyone that we say to so calm down," Rose replied calmly.  
  
Jeremy and everyone else were waiting in Odd and Ulrich's room because Rose and Koji said they needed quiet to do this. "Come on we have to make sure we can get this I want to hurry up and kick this Red guy's ass," Ulrich growled in pure annoyance. Yume placed a hand on Ulrich's shoulder and he calmed down a little but you could still tell he was annoyed.  
  
After an hour of waiting Ulrich got up and walked out of the room with Yume following after him to keep him out of trouble. They walked to Rose's room and just came in to see Koji and Rose working hard on the final watches. "FINISHED," Rose shouted happily as she fell back on the ground. "Yeah you win this time next time we make something I'll beat you and then you won't have such a big ego," Koji laughed. "WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG," Ulrich exploded. Koji and Rose covered their ears and Rose answered, "You try reprogramming watches and besides we had to wait for the anti-virus to download into the watches." "Sorry," Yume apologized and Koji and Rose immediately shook their heads like it was no big deal.  
  
The gang was all gathered in the factory and Rose was putting on her watch and another watch. "I'll get Aelita," Rose stated. "Right once she does the rest of us will come in and we go XANA hunting," Koji finished briefing them. Rose typed something in her watch and said, "Let's go." She appeared near Aelita and gave her the watch. "Ok now just say Antivirus and return to go back," Rose explained. Aelita nodded and said, "Antivirus." A red light appeared around Aelita and she didn't even have to say return she just disappeared. "Alright Aelita you stay there and everyone else I'll be waiting," Rose shouted.  
  
Soon everyone appeared and Rose sniffed the air before running east towards a tower with mountains of ice surrounding it. "Why does it have to be cold," Nikki asked while she shivered as she flew over everyone else. "Xana always liked the cold," Rose sighed with a small frown on her face.  
  
"Well well if it isn't the gang of idiots and a bitch to boot," Xana laughed. "Wow you are so smart did it take you 5 seconds to come up with that greeting," Rose countered. She ran at Xana and slashed him causing him to fly back. "Koji give me the watch," she shouted to him. "What," Koji questioned. "The watch we made for Xana," Rose answered. Koji checked for his pockets and realized that the watch didn't get virtualized because he doesn't have pockets anymore. "I forgot it," Koji replied. "No," Rose growled as Xana came back and knocked her back. "You guys attack him now," Rose shouted.  
  
Ulrich split into three and all of them grabbed Xana while Nikki speared him from above. Yume hit him with her fan and Odd shot a couple of laser arrows at him. Koji started hitting him with his Bo-staff until he was senseless. Kevin used his chain to hold him down in case he woke up. Rose sighed and took off her watch before she placed it on Xana. "What are you doing you won't be able to get out if you do this," Koji questioned. "Antivirus Xana," Rose stated and Xana was surrounded in a black light that turned white near the finished and he devirtualized. "I'll be fine," Rose told him and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Ok everyone let's go get Red," Koji shouted.  
  
The whole group ran into the building with confidence and they met with a huge amount of monsters plus one human on a Draco. "Oh goodie this is going to be so much fun," Ulrich stated sarcastically. "Yeah I know it's great isn't it," Rose stated joyously. "You are cold," Yume laughed. "Hey let's just get them," Nikki shouted. Nikki picked Kevin up and he tied the chain of his sickle around her spear. He threw it at any monsters and quickly pulled it back up. This proved effective and they made a great team with Kevin spearing most of the monsters when Nikki would swoop down with major speed.  
  
Ulrich and Yume made a great team also when one would get surrounded the other would attack the monsters from behind. They had proceeded to get most of the monsters Nikki and Kevin missed. Odd he stayed near the back and shot at monsters who would try and surprise any of the fighters. Koji and Rose had been defeating left and right making a game out of it. (this is Lord of the Rings like) "39, 40, 41, 42," Rose counted as she defeated more monsters. They continued to fight until there was no monsters left. "I got 78," Koji stated. "I got 100 so I win," Rose laughed. "Ok now all that is left is the Draco," Yume stated. Nikki and Kevin landed next to them. "There is a man on top also he is mine," Rose growled. "You others defeat the Draco and any other monsters that come ok," Rose stated. "Right," everyone agreed. "Remember team means no one is forgotten and team means working together so Nikki can you get me up there," Rose questioned. Nikki nodded and Koji hugged Rose whispering in her ear, "I'll come back tomorrow." Rose nodded and Odd shouted, "Let's go!!!"  
  
Nikki flew fast carrying Rose while the others raced on the ground underneath them. "Now," Rose shouted when they were only 10 yards away from the monster. Nikki through her and Rose landed on the Draco where the man was. "So Red it's time for the final battle," Rose stated. "I guess so," Red laughed. The Draco was screaming out in pain from the blows of everyone below as it weakened it.  
  
"Let's go," Rose shouted and she ran at Red with her sword unsheathed. She swung ready to chop in half but he dodged and disappeared. "What," Rose gasped and he kicked her off of Draco. She fell to the ground hard. "Rose," Koji shouted. "I'm fine," Rose quickly replied as she forced herself back on her feet. She ran up along the beast and looked at Red with pure hate.  
  
Koji and Ulrich were both worried but they continued fighting harder. Ulrich's power started increasing substantially. He started attacking every spot with quick speed and strong attacks. The beast soon let out it's last roar of pain and exploded causing Red and Rose to fly. They both landed on their feet and Ulrich ran at Red's back angry that he had hurt his sister. Red knew he was coming and he knocked Ulrich back hard causing him to devirtualize. "No Ulrich," Rose shouted. "I'm sorry Rose," he stated as he disappeared. "You are so lucky he wasn't going to die," Rose growled. "Well are you sure I have changed around the rules so if I knock you out you are badly injured. "You bastard," Yume growled and threw her fan at him. "No Yume," Rose shouted. Red laughed and caught her fan before throwing it back at her harder. It hit her and she disappeared. "Everyone stay back," Rose growled.  
  
She powered up a huge attack before shouting, "Dark energy of Gaia." She shot it at him and he blocked it with one hand before knocking it at Nikki. Nikki disappeared and Rose's eyes widened. Kevin growled and Red faced him laughing maniacally, "So was that your girlfriend here let me do the same thing." Kevin started running and Red simply laughed making a huge energy ball hit him making him go back to the real world.  
  
"How can you do this," Odd asked, "AAAH LASER ARROW!!!" He shot all of his arrows and they got their target perfectly. Red turned around his eyes had a crazed look to them and he disappeared before reappearing behind Odd and stabbing him in the back. Odd fell forward and disappeared before he hit the ground. Koji ran to Rose's side and stayed near her while Red laughed like a maniac. Rose fell to her knees. "No they could be hurt or they are dead," she whispered. Koji held her and said, "It's ok if you want me to I will go check on them."  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Ulrich awoken on the floor of the scanner room with Yume and Odd unconscious. Ulrich felt weird as he picked Yume and Odd up with out any effort. "I have grown stronger how," Ulrich thought on the elevator. Yume awoken and she realized she was being held up. "Ulrich how did this happen," she gasped in amazement. "I don't know," Ulrich replied as he let her get down. "I can explain Rose must've given you power," An awoken Odd stated. "She did look a little weak against Red," Ulrich stated.  
  
They reached the other room to see Aelita standing next to a boy with black hair and green eyes. "You must be Xana," Ulrich stated as he walked in. "Yes now come here and look," Xana stated. "They walked over to see Red as he eliminated Kevin. "Where is Nikki," Ulrich asked. "Right here," Nikki groaned from a corner. "Is everyone alright," Ulrich asked as Kevin reappeared. "Of course we are not alright our friends are out there against a lunatic who is going to beat the crap out of them," Kevin shouted. "Let me on," Ulrich told Jeremy who just nodded and moved.  
  
Ulrich watched the screen and saw Rose on her knees her expression was one of surprise and sadness. "We are ok Rose but I got a weird power boost in the real world do you know how that happened," he stated. "Simple I gave you more power for both worlds," Rose answered with a sigh of relief afterwards. They all watched as Rose stood up and got ready to fight with Koji by her side. "Come on," everyone started to cheer.  
  
Back in Lyoko  
  
"See they are fine," Koji stated as Rose got up. "Yeah now let's go," Rose shouted. They ran at Red and attacked him simultaneously. He was knocked back and the two continued to attack at the same time. "Let's go at the same time," Rose whispered. "Right," Koji stated. "Purification Blast," the two shouted at the same time as they shot a huge white beam of energy at Red who took the blow full impact and flew off the edge.  
  
"It's over," everyone cheered and Koji kissed Rose on the lips. "We did it Rose," Koji celebrated. "I know," Rose whispered but she was still unsure. "We will come and get you tomorrow," Ulrich stated when suddenly Nikki could be heard screaming in the background. "What is it," Rose demanded. "Monsters are pouring out of the scanners," Ulrich explained. "Get out of there now," Rose shouted. "I'll go help," Koji stated as he tried to leave but couldn't. "Someone's blocking our connection," Rose stated. "No shit Sherlock," a sinister voice laughed as Red appeared only he didn't look like Red. He was a huge giant that made Rose and Koji look like mice. "It's never easy," Rose sighed as she got ready to fight. "You hit him high and I hit him low," Koji questioned. "You read my mind," Rose joked calm.  
Back in Earth  
  
"They just keep coming what happened," Jeremy asked as the all fought the monsters. "I could tell you but I am not sure we had plotted to unlock the scanners for out use and well I guess when Red became that huge monster he could," Xana explained. "Oh shit it's never easy," Kevin stated. Ulrich and Yume had ran to school and got Rose's training swords and knifes before giving them to everyone. "Let's go," Yume said to Ulrich. The two were fighting together almost as if they were on synch.  
  
Soon there was no monsters left. "Let's get back to see how the two are doing," Odd suggested. They others nodded and they all ran to see Koji and Rose standing there facing Red but neither was moving and Red was telling them something in a strange languages. Rose's eyes were wide while Koji was clutching his chest in pain. "This will kill him in real life too," Red laughed. "No you don't leave him alone," Rose growled. Red shot a ball of energy at Rose making her fly back into a tower. Rose got up and Koji was on his knees in pain. "Do not worry about me," Koji told Rose. "No we are a team and I promise I will protect you and everyone else even if it means my life," Rose denied. "Ha ha good now all you have to do is come up to me and stand still and I'll let him leave fine," Red laughed.  
  
Rose walked up to him and stood in front of him. Koji growled as the pain left him he stood up. "Rose," he stated Rose stared at the ground a tear fell to the ground. "Just go," she shouted. "No way I am standing by you," Koji argued. Rose turned her eyes filled with tears and she shouted, "JUST LEAVE DON'T LET HIM GET YOU KOJI!!!" Koji turned around and walked off before he ran back at Rose giving her a hug. "Don't you dare get yourself deleted," Koji growled. "I won't," Rose stated. Koji left her embraced and he disappeared. "Now it's just us," Rose stated. "Oh I have waited for this for a long time," Red laughed and he threw her back. "ARGH!!!," Rose cried out in pain.  
  
Koji appeared in the real world and he immediately ran to the computer before he sat in the chair. Everyone knew he would be wanting to sit down and he shouted in the microphone, "Rose get him don't you dare lose." Rose nodded and she stood up slowly as her body started to get hotter and hotter as she grew madder and madder. Her energy aura started flaring up and it was off the charts. "You it's all my fault that I let you win the first time I was so blind I didn't see the trap. I didn't see it either this time but you messed with my head trying to make me give up by hurting everyone. For that I can't forgive you," Rose started off whispering but she was soon shouting. Her aura became so big and bright that it flashed and no one could see anything from the computer. "What happened," Aelita asked. "Rose she just had a huge power boost from nowhere I don't know how," Koji stated as he started typing and on the side of the screen he was examining stats, "One thing is for sure though Red is going to have a hard time winning now." The flash soon ended and everyone couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
Rose stood there floating her armor was gone and she was in her kimono with her hair pulled back. She also had black dragon wings sprouting from her back. Her eyes were violet, her arms and hands were in bandages and her claws, and fangs grew larger. She flew down and landed gracefully on the ground. "You want to fight me now," Rose asked her voice was distorted. "You seem like a challenge why not," Red laughed. Rose jumped up and punched the ground hard causing it to spread open underneath him. "What the hell," Red questioned as he quickly got to one side. "You should be careful who you mess with," Rose laughed. She unsheathed her sword which transformed and grew huge. It was now a black blade with red wings coming out of the side. She ran at Red and they started fighting. Red was matching her blow for blow. Rose was soon getting stronger and landing hits from being so fast. Red was soon on the ground panting while Rose was standing there with a frown of disgust on her face. "You are pitiful you act like you are better when clearly you are losing," Rose huffed. "Oh are you sure," Red laughed and he disappeared before he reappeared right behind her. "Energy blast," he shouted and shot one right in her back causing Rose to fall to the ground unconscious while he laughed. The group watching was horrified while Koji started to shout into the microphone get up Rose.  
  
Rose awakened to see herself standing at the school she was normal again with jet black hair and deep green eyes. "What happened," she groaned. There stood Ulrich, and Yume talking and laughing so she started walking towards them but was stopped as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to a body. "Hey sweetie there you are I have been looking for you," Koji stated as he kissed her neck. "What happened how did I get here," Rose questioned. "You don't remember you defeated Red and I came and got you out of there," Koji answered. "It couldn't have been that easy what about Aelita, and Xana where are they," Rose asked. "Right here," Xana stated and Rose turned around to see Aelita holding Xana's hand while Jeremy had his hands behind his head with Sissy at his side. "Umm ok well you guys seem to be nice couples," Rose complimented but her mind was racing. She stared at the ground and Koji kissed her on the cheek. Yume and Ulrich walked up to them and Yume kissed Ulrich like it was no big deal. Rose pretended to feel faint and collapsed on the ground. The others picked her up and placed her in her bed before they left. Rose immediately got up and searched around to find her swords right where she left them. "Why can't I wake up," she wondered.  
  
Please help me because I'm breaking down this pictures frozen and I can't get out…  
  
"Wake up Rose," Koji shouted. He typed some things on his watch and reappeared in Lyoko. "You are back you pitiful fool," Red laughed. Rose was laying there with her eyes closed and Koji ran to her as he kneeled by her side. "Wake up," Koji shouted but stopped for a second and placed his hands on her head before shouting, "Open her mind for me and only me to explore." He was immediately knocked out and he fell next to her.  
  
Koji appeared in Rose's room to see her there on the bed. "Rose you are here," he laughed and he hugged her. "What where am I you are sleeping but I don't know how to leave what about you."  
  
Believe me I'm just as lost as you release me I'm just as lost as you  
  
"I don't know I have been trying to figure that out let's go to the factory," Rose suggested and they ran out of the room to the factory. They reached the factory and everything was turned off. "You ready turn it back on," Rose ordered and they both started plugging everything back in. They did and soon everything was on again. "You won't go back we won't let you," Kevin stated as he appeared. "You have but only one hour," he laughed and got ready to fight.  
  
I see the clock and it's ticking away and the hourglass is empty what the f am I suppose to say  
  
Rose growled and Koji told her to fix it while he fought. Rose nodded and just got to work she finally got everything working properly. "Let's go," she shouted and Koji disappeared with her.  
  
Koji awoken but Rose didn't and he was freaking out now. Rose awoken in darkness and she felt herself falling. "Help me," Rose shouted. "You don't get help you don't need you are strong you are the best," Red's voice echoed in her head. "That's not true I am strong because of them," Rose argued as she tried to float. "Wake up," Koji's voice echoed. "What," Rose asked. "Nothing I didn't say anything but you say you are strong from your friends well how about the fact that I won," Red questioned. "No you didn't win," Rose shouted. "Wake up Rose I am waiting for you so just wake up," Koji cried out. "No more control over my head I am going to win," Rose shouted and growled making her energy flare up again as she broke his grasp.  
  
Rose sat up and looked at Koji who was crying in his hands. "I'm fine," Rose simply stated her voice was normal. She stood up and she realized her wings were gone and everything. "Uh what happened," Rose asked. "You powered down from being immobile for so long," Koji replied. "Go now," Rose ordered and he nodded as he disappeared.  
  
Red stood up laughing, "No what are you going to do you are too weak to fight me?" "Simple Jeremy delete Lyoko," Rose shouted. "What no," Jeremy's voice told her. "Look if you don't do it we'll never win I hold him off but you delete and Koji don't bother coming back for me this time I have to do this," Rose stated as she powered up to her fullest. Red laughed and shouted, "I will never be deleted." "Yeah right," Rose laughed as she started beating him down. He fell and Rose continued to hurt him while she shouted, "Do it while I still have my power."  
  
Jeremy looked at everyone else when suddenly everything just turned off. Koji appeared and he had tears in his eyes. "I didn't want to do this but I knew I had to Rose knew she couldn't defeat Red without sacrificing herself so that's exactly what she did," he whispered. Ulrich punched him in the face and growled, "You heartless bastard you killed my sister." "Ulrich stop Koji was right I gave Red some of my power and he used it to make himself stronger than ever it's my fault," Xana admitted. "Look we couldn't have saved her," Jeremy told him. "I know but she was my sister why did you have to kill Koji I thought you loved her," Ulrich shouted. "I did but she said she wanted to," Koji stated. Ulrich got off of him and left.  
  
Kevin and Nikki healed themselves but Koji didn't he simply said, "These ears are a reminder of her." With that said he left while the others went after Ulrich. He was in the park and he had tears in his eyes but none of them fell. "Ulrich," Yume whispered as she walked up to him. The others decided she should talk to him because they were so close. "Where did everyone else go," Ulrich asked as he saw them leave. "You see they went to find Koji because they are worried about him you really hurt him you know he did only to save everyone besides that's what Rose wanted to do," Yume answered. "She's not dead though I know she isn't," Ulrich replied as he slammed his fist in the ground. "It's ok I understand you see I know she is still alive also because I bet even the deleted go somewhere just I don't know where and she is just waiting to be let out," Yume admitted. "Yume thank you," Ulrich stated as he hugged her. Yume hugged him back and replied, "It's no problem."  
  
Koji was sitting on a bench where they used to meet before they separated. He then soon encountered all of them. "You did the right thing," Aelita whispered. "Then why do I feel so bad I mean it's like I killed her," Koji replied. "Why don't you stay at the school with us think about it you could surely be of some use there," Odd suggested. "Thanks Odd I guess I could help with P.E. like Rose did," Koji stated. They group walked back to see the two lovebirds there talking about Rose. Ulrich was sharing all of his memories of her and Yume was holding him so he wouldn't feel so alone. "Let's go we are going to have a talk with the principal so we can all stay together remember team means no one is forgotten," Koji stated sadly as they all got up and walked towards the school.  
  
Ok well that's the second to the last chapter might be the third to last I don't know but if someone would tell me whether they want a sequel I might add the first chapter here or give you a little preview. Now just tell me in a review and I'll decide but if no one reviews I might just do it. I don't know… just tell me well Cya Slayer 


	7. Deleted Immortal

Well this is going to be my final chapter… yep and there will be a sequel I am just going to try this. I hope you guys enjoy this. Oh and this is mainly in Koji's POV.  
  
I do now own Code Lyoko, any of it's characters, or My Immortal by Evanescence but I own the characters that aren't in the show.  
  
It has been a month since I last saw Rose I hope that she doesn't hate me for what I did. I tried to block her out of my mind. I sat in her old dorm listening to the radio station she always listened to. I would sometimes try to request her favorite song just to remember the time when I listened to her sing it along with the radio. Sometimes I head to factory to see if she is there but she is gone I know deep in my heart she is.  
  
I'm so tired of being here suppressed by all my childish fears if you have to leave I wish you would just leave cause your presence still lingers here.  
  
I'm not sure if Ulrich ever really forgave me but I always apologize ever chance I get. Maybe I just feel guilty for pulling the plug. She still had a chance she was just not sure if she could do it. She became lost and now I have to pay. No not just me we all do because of me Rose are friend our family and the only one who gave up on herself but no one else. Maybe that's why she wanted the plug pulled she wanted everyone to be gone. Once I thought I actually saw here in front of the factory she was smiling and she was back to normal. I once restarted Lyoko and searched the area for her but I came up empty. It makes me sad that I can't help her. I used to be there always for her but I wasn't there for here that day.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
Yeah I guess I am just one big joke being laughed at by the fates. Rose once told me to never wait for destiny to come find you, you go out and look for it. Well I tried and it didn't work very well except I wasn't looking for destiny I was looking for Rose. I knew she wouldn't leave the country or the area if she were still her but she isn't here she isn't anywhere on this planet. I don't know maybe I should just give up hope. Though something still bugs me where is this place of the deleted because Rose wouldn't just die no not without a fight I know her too well.  
  
Normal POV  
  
In a far off place with only darkness too lights battle each other for a while trying to win something. "Why don't you give up," the red light asked the white light. "Because I need to see my friends," the white light answered as it controlled the red light. If you would've been there with those two lights you would've noticed they had forms and the last thing you would've heard was a maniacal laughter as the red light faded away. Once it disappeared the white light would've been heard shouting, "I'll come back Koji."  
  
Koji awoken as he thought he heard someone shout his name. "Who is there," he asked. Nothing answered him so he just went back to sleep and dreamt dreams of his lost love. "I'll find you," he whispered.  
  
"KOJI SAVE ME," Rose cried in the zone of the deleted and she fell asleep her white light dulled to show she was in weak power. Rose had tears in her eyes and as she slept she cried. "Come on I will find you," a small voice told her that sounded a lot like Koji.  
  
Yeah well here I am finished until I start making the sequel… since no one has reviewed it that's all I can do. 


End file.
